Metalwork
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: "She's so annoying…" Nashi crinkled her nose at that, "Boys are gross…" Ferrous walked up to the adults with his head down, "Yeah, well girls have cooties!" Sometimes the greatest stories happen in segments, "Alright Squirt, Let's go play Princess and the Dragon." Minor Nalu, and a whole lot of NashixFerrous.
**So I am currently working out some snags in** _ **Sacrifices**_ **. However, it has not stopped my creative flow. Using my new favorite buddy, Ferrous.**

 **Loosely Inspired by** _ **Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)**_ **by Taylor Swift and** _ **Stealing Cinderella**_ **by Chuck Wicks.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail. However, I do own Cassidy, Ferrous, Ur, and Aurora.**

xXx

"Is the kid still out there?" Natsu asked his wife who was peeking through the space of the curtains. Happy told them that Ferrous was coming up the hill about an hour ago. It was odd seeing him come to their house this early, especially when Nashi was out of town.

Nashi, Aurora (Gray's Daughter), and Cassidy (Erza's Daughter) were all out on a recovery mission for Fairy Tail at the moment. So it was curious as to why Ferrous was sniffing around their house.

"Yup, he is still pacing too," Lucy mumbled as she gazed out the window from her spot on the couch. He was dress up too, "He looks nervous."

"Ferrous and nervous," Natsu scoffed, '''Bout time if you ask me, the Prick can get to be too big for his britches sometimes."

Lucy turned to look at her husband, she could see the gray start to enter his hair. It was subtly where his hair met around his face, "Be nice to him will you?"

"He's dating my daughter," Nastu stated evenly as he gently put his arm around his wife, "If I didn't like the kid I wouldn't give him a hard time…" He shrugged as he try to look out the window to see what the iron-brat was up to.

Lucy only shook her head at her husband of course that would be his logic, "You were just like him, young reckless, oblivious…"

"Hey now!"

"It's true," Happy replied as he flew to sit in between his teammates, "But I don't blame you though, Lucy was such a weirdo that it was hard to tell."

"Damn cat," the blonde woman started as she squeezed the top of the cat's head, "Don't say crap like that!"

"NATSU, LUCY'S HURTING ME!" Happy squealed as he reached for Natsu's arm, "Don't let her hurt me!"

"I'm not hurting you!"

Natsu noticed the kid had moved a little closer now, Ferrous had actually had enough courage to _almost_ make it to the porch, "I'm about the open the door and tell him to get his ass in here!"

Lucy reached up to grab her husband's arm shaking her head, "No don't," She began as pulled her husband back down onto the couch, "He will knock when he is ready."

"No what he needs to do is suck it up, and show some backbone." Natsu argued as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Lucy scoffed slightly as she looked into his onyx eyes, "This is your daughter's boyfriend, not some bad guy."

"It's her boyfriend, it's sometimes the same thing."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You can act like such a child sometimes…"

Happy smiled before hiding behind his paw, "But you loooooooove him."

"Yeah he's right Luce," Natsu stated as he pulled her into his lap, "You love me. Remember…" he whispered gently before kissing her neck lovingly.

"GROSS!" Happy cried as he flew off the couch, "WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET SO GROSS?"

Lucy giggled as Natsu gently bit her shoulder, "We didn't Happy, see we'll stop."

"We will?"

"Yes," Lucy scold her husband gently as she settled into his chest, "See all better?"

Happy eyed them before landed in Lucy's lap,"See you made Natsu all weird…"

"Oh shut up…" Lucy whispered as she look down at the cat.

Natsu muzzled her hair before gently kissing the top of her head, "You made me acted weird, and now Nashi is doing the same for Ferrous. That's why I don't like him…"

Lucy looked up at him, she could see lines on his face deepen. His eyes though weren't on her; they were on the young man who seem to have found the courage to approach their porch. "I remember you and Gajeel joking about those two falling in love."

"I never said that!" Natsu mumbled as he as looked away.

Lucy poked his cheek jokingly as she stood up from his lap, "I'm gonna make some tea," She gently ran her hand through his hair, "Do you want some?"

Natsu smiled, "I would love some."

"How about you Happy?" Lucy asked the blue ball in her arms.

Happy nodded as he exited the room in her arms.

As Natsu looked out the window to see the young man taking the deep breath all he could think of the 9 year-old kid chasing around his 6 year-old daughter.

xXx

 _ **17 years ago**_

xXx

 _Natsu sighed as he pulled his wife closer to him, the cherry festival had started. Of course, it meant Fairy Tail was celebrating in the typical Fairy Tail fashion. Raffles, bingo, alcohol, barbeque, and most importantly the kids were running around finding whatever trouble they could get into. All in all it was a pretty successful day._

 _Erza was currently scolding a little mousy red-head for strictly eating sugar, while wiping the chocolate off the girl's face, hypocrite!_

 _Lucy and Levy were giggling as they watched their kids playing around the base of the big cherry in the park. "How old is Nashi now?"_

" _She turns seven next month," Lucy answered as she looked to see the girl in a pastel yellow flower dress teasing a young boy with dark hair._

" _She is gonna break some hearts that's for sure," Natsu smiled proudly as he watched the little girl with the pink-pigtails and glasses run after a girl with unmanageable blue curls._

 _He heard a distinct Gihihi from behind him as he handed his wife what looked like a glass of lemonade, "I don't think so there Salamander, I think it's your daughter who is gonna fall for my son." He responded sitting on the blanket, "Just look, at nine and she can't keep her hands off him!"_

 _Lucy looked to see that Nashi was actually pinning down the kid, and it appeared to be yelling at him, "Nashi!" The girl whipped her head up to see her mother glaring at her, "You can't just pin kids to the ground like that!"_

" _But Mama!" Natsu would have turned to putty at the look on his daughter's face. Her bottom lip was out, her gleamed brightly behind her glasses and her frizzy, curly pigtails._

" _No buts," Lucy corrected as she curled her finger, "Now come here let me fix your hair."_

 _Nashi huffed as she scurried off the boy on the ground to her mother, Lucy patted her down to get off all the dirt that collecting on her sundress. "Mama, Ferrous called me 'four-eyes', and said was gonna beat me up…" she whined as her mother started to fix her hair._

 _Levy looked at the pink haired girl before she let a whistle, "FERROUS JAMES REDFOX!"_

" _Shrimp,"Gajeel shook his head, "Give him a break, He likes the girl." He ruffled her hair cause her to look at her husband, "He's teasing her…"_

 _Levy huffed as she crossed her arms, "I don't need my son following in his father's footsteps." Levy stated as she flicked some of her husband's stray hair over his shoulder, "For one it's rude, and two some girls prefer guys with manners."_

 _Nashi crinkled her nose at that, "Boys are gross…"_

 _Ferrous walked up to the adults with his head down, "Yeah, well girls have cooties!"_

" _NO WE DON'T!"_

" _YES!"_

" _NO!"_

 _Lucy shook her head as she looked at her husband for help. Natsu sighed as he stood up to pick up his daughter. Nashi was not ready to be picked up by her father, "Alright Squirt, Let's play Princess and the Dragon."_

 _Ferrous stuck out his tongue to the little girl as she was carried away. "She's so annoying…"_

" _Ferrous James Redfox, you can't go around saying you're going to beat people up." Levy stated as she pulled her son towards her._

" _She wasn't playing fair," Ferrous mumbled looking away from his mother. Levy had to admit he looked just like his father when he was embarrassed, "She was the princess and she wouldn't let me rescue her…"_

 _Lucy quirked an eyebrow, "So you were calling her four-eyes, and said you would beat her up? He's truly Gajeel's son…"_

" _Hey there Bunny-girl, Salamander isn't perfect either…" Gajeel retorted as he looked at the blonde._

" _I knew it would make her mad and she would stop long enough for me to kiss her…" the little kid mumbled causing the adults to stop and look at him, "That's what princes are suppose to do right? Kiss the princess and live happily ever after?"_

 _Gajeel stuttered at his son' simplistic view of the world, "Well yeah but…" He began as the ladies gave him a look, "You can do it a little better than that…when you're older…"_

 _Needless to say that was the last time Levy let Gajeel handled love advice for their son. Well, that she knew of…_

XxX

The dark-hair lad paced back and forth on the lawn as thinking through his speech again. It had to be prefect, he was in his best button-down, clean pants, his hair was brushed, and he was even wearing new glasses, oh the irony.

He had never been this nervous in his whole life. He had face down monsters, bandits, rival mages, his mother (yes the 5'1" bookworm was terrifying when she was pissed), and a certain pink-haired fire mage on the rag. However, nothing had prepared for the jump in this journey. The lad spent most of the morning talking himself into coming up the hill to the cottage that was in the woods. It was a path that he had come to know very well.

Especially from numerous nights he had to sneak Nashi back into her house at the wee hours. Which was always a risky feat considering who her father was. Just saying Ferrous had to applaud himself for all the torture Natsu had for him over the years. He honestly say he ran through rings of fire for this girl.

Ferrous took a deep breath, he fist coming up to knock on the door.

 _ **No**_ … He should come back later, yeah that was a good idea. No! Stop brain it was now or never… well not never, Mavis he hoped not. THE DOOR IS OPENING! "Ferrous," a female voice started peeking around the doorframe, "Hello, What are you doing here?"

"Hey Aunt Lucy, I-I thought-t I'd stop by…" Ferrous started slightly as he pushed his hands into his pockets. Man, his hands sure were sweaty.

Lucy smirked as she leant against the doorframe of the cottage, "Nashi's not here at the moment; she and the girls are on a mission…"

Ferrous gulped as he straightened his shoulder, why couldn't he have his father's nonchalant attitude, "I know…" he stated straightened up his shoulders, "I'm actually wanted to talk to you and Nastu."

"LOOK HERE SHIT-FOR-BRAINS IF YOU TELL ME YOU GOT NASHI PREGNANT, I SWEAR I WILL HIDE YOUR BODY IN THE RIVER!"

Ferrous quirked an eyebrow, "OLD MAN, DO YOU THINK I BE THAT DUMB," Ferrous yelled into the house, his hand bracing him from falling in the cottage. "UNLIKE YOU I ACTUALLY HAVE A BRAIN!"

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU IRON BRAT?"

"How about you come in," Lucy sighed as she stepped aside to allow Ferrous to walk in, "Would you like something to drink? I have hot water on the stove if you would like some tea?"

Ferrous shook his head, "No thank you."

Lucy nodded as she walked further into the house, Ferrous remembered Nashi explaining to him that her father had built their home at the age of fifteen. He honestly thought she was pulling his leg until well… he got roped into a birthday present for Nashi and Lucy.

Natsu had roped Ferrous into helping him build a study for Lucy and Nashi. Honestly, it really wasn't that much of a secret. Especially, after he nailed he thumb with a hammer and chucked it at a window, yeah that was fun dealing with Natsu yelling at him for that. Nashi pretty much stayed at the house to make sure the two male dragonslayers didn't kill each other. Too bad that was just an added distract on his part. Honestly she didn't realize how distracting it was to see her walk around was especially with her swaying hips.

Plus, the way she scrunched her nose when reading. The way she pushed her bangs out of her face.

Now is not the time to get gaga about Nashi, his brain was reminded him, as he moved towards the couch. He noticed the walls lined with picture frames, he noticed some of his girlfriend's mother and father when they were much younger. Others of the pair at the guild hall with Aunt Erza, Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia. Then other frames had pictures of his favorite girl. Some with big frame glasses…

xXx

 ** _7 years ago  
_**

xXx

 _Ferrous couldn't really tell you what it was but something was different about Nashi. It wasn't in a cheesy way, you know the way they always in those romance books, or those lacrima-vision shows. You know the ones, the guys falls for the girl because she's suddenly pretty to him. No, this was because he was trying to figure out what she did, it was annoying the shit out of him!  
_

 _She had her hair in its normal messy ponytail, same gold stud earrings. She wasn't wearing any makeup, what the hell was it about her?_

 _Nashi looked across the way to see Ferrous staring her down. Honestly, it was pretty fucking weird. "Cass, do you know what's up with him?" She asked as she duck her head low trying to avoid his stare._

 _The red-head looked up to view him across the way, he was looking down at what appeared to be a job request, "Who are you talking about?"_

" _Ferrous…" The pink hair girl whispered as she looked down at the table._

 _Cassie shook her head before giving her friend a weird look, "You, my friend, are losing it."_

 _Nashi snapped her head up to see in fact Ferrous was staring down at the paper on the table. Was she really going nuts? Was this how paranoid people felt? She couldn't possibly be going crazy right? Correction, with her parents, and her Fairy Tail it was highly possible she was going crazy._

 _Nashi jumped at the sound of a hand hitting the table, her eyes followed the arm up to see the object of her newly found insanity, "Hey Pinkie."_

" _What Tin-Can?" She mumbled looking up at him, she notice his eyes scanning her face oddly, "Yo, what do you want? You're acting weird…" She stated as she looked his form over. His muscles certainly were impressive, he may not be as bulky as his father, he was certainly wasn't scrawny._

 _Ferrous sat down causing him to stare at her a little harder, "There's something different about you…"_

 _Cassie and Nashi exchanged a look, Nashi sat back in her seat. Probably, trying to put a little space between the two of them, "Okay… but why are you staring?" Cassie ask trying her hardest to draw Ferrous' gaze from her friend._

 _Ferrous shrugged, "I want to know what is different… Once I do I'm out of here!"_

 _Nashi glared at him, was he serious? Nashi put her hand under her chin to look at him, "When do you think that will be?"_

" _I'm hurt you don't want me around," Ferrous smirked as he noticed the girls exchanging a look._

 _Cassie leant forward, "Nope…"_

" _Well, I'm not leaving, so you gotta put up with me," Nashi wasn't ready for the wink that Ferrous had even thrown her way. Something was up, but the question was what? Cassie hit her arm causing Nashi to look at her inquisitively, Cassie jerked her head towards the job board. Perfect! The girls hopped up quickly to scan the board quickly, "What job are we taking?"_

 _Nashi squeaked as she turned quickly, Ferrous was very forward it seemed, "W-w-who said anything about you g-g-going?"_

 _Ferrous shifted with a smirk was certainly turning an interesting shade of pink, "Well Pinkie," He started, "My teammate is off on a mission with his sister, and I'm a little short on cash for this month's rent."_

 _Cassie crossed her arms glaring at the male, he was reaching stalker status zero to sixty real quick here, "And how is that our problem?"_

 _Ferrous shrugged, "Well since my teammate is gone, it also means you are short one person."_

 _Nashi let her eyes narrow at the dark-haired male who was staring her down, "What so you think we can't handle ourselves without Aurora?"_

 _Ferrous scoffed shaking his head, "Here you are jumping to conclusions, I never said that…" He flicked her forehead gently, "Only that we should temporarily team-up."_

" _Uh-huh…" the girls groaned together as they looked at the male._

 _Ferrous smiled as he look down to see the pink-haired girl blush, he noticed her dark chocolate eyes. How had he never known, "You have nice eyes…"_

 _Nashi's blush grew even redder, "Don't say stuff like that you creep!"_

 _Ferrous smirked at the girls before turning away, "Whatever, but since you guys don't need me…" He stated started to walk away from the two._

" _Wait a moment!" Nashi yelled._

" _WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Cassie cried as she reached for her friend's arm trying to bring her back to reality._

 _Nashi waved her off as she placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at Ferrous, "What the fuck? You can't simply walk away after saying that I have nice eyes." She smirked poking his chest._

 _Ferrous grabbed her hand to bring it to his lips. He didn't really kiss it, merely pressed his lips against it, "Well I just did princess," He released her hand took a step back, "and as you will see I'm doing it again."_

 _Cassie tapped her friend on her shoulder with a knowing look, "Alright, what was that all about?"_

" _I have no clue what you're talking about."_

" _Uh-huh let go before you start swooning," Cassie joked as she looked back at the job board._

 _Nashi whipped her head around, her loose pink hair going everywhere, "Damn, my hairtie broke…" she reach to try and grab at the remnants of her hairtie. "That's odd." She raked her fingers through her hair unable to find anything._

 _Ferrous smiled as he twirled the black circle around his finger, so he may have took her hair down. What of it?_

xXx

Ferrous had to laugh apparently it was enough to draw the two together. She returned from her job with a personal mission of her own. To drive him crazy every single moment that she could, in every way possible. Ferrous didn't know if she was aware of what she was doing to him. Ferrous couldn't help but be drawn in to her laugh, even when she snorted. In fact on a happy accident he made her snort. It became his goal to make her snort-laugh as much as possible, and in case anyone was interested he has a lot.

However, this also caused him to get in a lot of trouble with a certain over-protective father on multiple occasions.

This was Ferrous they were talking about, it just meant he was going to work three times as hard to get what he wanted. Nashi was one of those things…

Ferrous paused when he notice one picture frame had a photo of him and Nashi at their fishing spot. Nashi was in fact fishing, wearing dirty ripped jeans and a dark blue t-shirt while he was napping next to her with a black crew shirt and his own ripped jeans. It was a peaceful, yet it captured their relationship nicely.

xXx

 _ **5 years ago  
**_

xXx

 _Ferrous smiled as he gently nipped the soft-skin earlobe. He was prepared for the giggles that escaped the girls who was currently curled up in his arms. She squirmed slightly as push on his chest. "Ferrous… that tickles…"_

" _That's," Ferrous kissed her cheek, "the," jaw,"point." He laid a gentle kissed against her lips. Nashi responded to his kissed gently in return. Her hand gently moved to behind his neck drawing his lips even closer to her._

 _Nashi twitched slightly as Ferrous' hand moved into her hair. She suddenly felt her hair tumble down on to her neck. Nashi pulled away from the older male with a slight smirk on her face, "You took my hair down, again…" She whispered gently cupping the sides of his face lovingly. Her fingers playing the ear-piece of his glasses, he hated them. However, Nashi made no point in hiding the fact she found his glassed sexy... on numerous occasions.  
_

" _So…" He whispered as he gently kissed her lips. He smirked they have dated for two years now and she was still surprise whenever he took her hair down._

" _It's annoying," as if on que after he kissed lips again he got a mouthful of curly pinkish-blonde hair. He smiled as playfully spit out her stray hair. "See?" He smirked as he gently pushed the strands out of her face._

" _It's cute" he whispered as gently rubbed her shoulders and her arms, "You're really tense…"_

" _Well it's because I have something to tell you," Nashi kissed his nose before the words fell out of her mouth, "I love you…" Ferrous' eyes snapped wide, he didn't know what to say. Honestly, he had been avoiding this conversation since he starting dating her. Nashi stiffened as she leant away from the man in question._

 _Ferrous gulped as he looked down at the girl in his lap, "Right back atcha" he managed to choke out._

" _Yeah…" She whispered as she settled down on the ground next to him. She quickly pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me…"_

 _Ferrous reached over to push her hair back, Nashi flinched away from him slightly, "Nashi…"_

" _It's fine…" Nashi mumbled as she felt around for her fishing rod she has set aside. Maybe if she just…_

" _No talk to me…" He whispered as he gently reached out for her hand, "please…"_

 _Ferrous noticed the bob in her throat as she looked up at him. He could see her eyes starting to well up, "Two years, we've been together for two years. You were my first kiss and you were my first time." She turned her head from him, "I wanted to say that for so long…" she whispered, "but I don't think you feel the same way…"_

 _Ferrous, "It's not that…"_

" _I have to go…" Nashi scrambled as she quickly grabbed her fishing gear. She quickly looked at Ferrous before she ran._

 _Ferrous' hazel eyes followed as her watched hiking-boot clad feet move away from him. All because he couldn't say though three simple words. He knew that he loved. Oh he knew, he loved how she smelled, he loved her laugh, he love to annoy her. He love to make her blush. He loved how always made him smile. He loved kissing her. He loved Nashi Dragneel. So why couldn't he say it?_

 _His hazel eyes watch the water in the stream run over some of the rocks in the creek. His focus almost made it so he couldn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps. "Alright you Fucker, give me a good reason not to char you right now?"_

 _Ferrous turned in his seat, not surprised to see a very angry dragonslayer standing at the only exit, "'Cause I'm by water?"_

" _I would be careful what you say at the moment, you're on thin ice kid!" Natsu didn't hid his over-protective side whenever Nashi was involved and Ferrous knew it first-hand._

 _Ferrous sighed, "I couldn't say it back…"_

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _Ferrous sighed rubbed the back of his neck before jumping up to face his doom, "She told me she loved me, and I couldn't say it back!"_

 _Natsu quirked an eyebrow crossing his arms, "Look Tin-Can, let give you some advice… Nashi is like her mother in many aspects. However, she did get a few things from me, one of them being love is not an easy thing for her either." Natsu stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, Ferrous gave Natsu a weird look, "All I'm saying is if you think you are having a hard time saying 'I love you'," Nastu pointed over his shoulder to the direction Nashi had disappeared, "Her anxiety about this whole thing is through the roof."_

 _Ferrous looked back to the running water, "Yeah, well how can she be so sure…" Ferrous mumbled, "I mean look at Ur and Cassie, Aurora and that kid from Lamia scale, they are all over the place. That's not what I want with Nashi, I want to be sure," Ferrous didn't want what he had with Nashi to end. He didn't want to be picking up his heart._

 _Natsu took a deep breath, this kid. Was he really Gajeel's kid? He needs to toughen up, "Look I really shouldn't be saying this, but quit your bitchin' and complainin' okay kid." Natsu began, "As much as I don't want to admit it, you and Nashi shouldn't break up over something as say 'I love you'. It's just another big step in your journey."_

" _Journey?"_

" _Damn Gajeel," Natsu sighed rubbing his brow, "Seriously kid do you and your father not talk?"_

" _Huh?" Ferrous asked dumbly staring at his girlfriend's father, "Yeah we talk, but what's that got to do with any of this?"_

" _Part of the dragon's mating ritual is known as the Journey…" Natsu started to explain, "It's Courting… then The Claiming," Natsu glared at the lad in front of him. Ferrous blushed slightly as he looked away from the older dragonslayer. Of course Natsu would have hypersensitivity and the ability to hold a grudge. Natsu was very aware of his and Nashi's sex lives, probably why Natsu was secretly planning on castrating the kid. "Then finally the Journey, the part in which you and your mate are constantly responding to one another."_

" _So love?" Ferrous asked, "Damn, why can't Dragonslayer just it layman's terms?"_

 _Nastu shrugged, "Whose knows, but what I do know is that either way I get to kick your ass…"_

 _Ferrous quirked an eyebrow, "Says who?"_

" _Says my foot when it meets your ass! Listen here shit because of your little pussy act, my daughter is in tears." Natsu was letting his father-side show._

 _Ferrous stood up dusting himself off, "Sorry Old-man, I have something I got to do…"_

 _Natsu watched the kid takeoff without a second thought, "Where do think you're going?"_

" _I've have female dragonslayer to take care of!"_

 _Natsu smirked, "And if she doesn't want you?"_

" _Don't worry she will, Gihihihi…" Ferrous cackled ducking as a fireball got shot his direction._

 _Ferrous didn't how far he was running, but he was on a mission. He had a certain pink-hair fire dragon to plead forgiveness from. His lung were screaming when he stopped in front of the large wooden doors of the Guild hall. He could do it, it was super easy…_

 _ **Wait until she is calmed down, tomorrow maybe?**_

 _Ferrous shook his head as he placed his hand on the door. This was something he had to do now, especially if he wanted to keep Nashi in his life. He mustered up his courage pushing open the door. The normal sound of the guild flooded his ears._

 _Mugs of alcohol being set on the table. Teammates laughing and telling stories to their friends, Elfman yelling at some of the men to be manlier. Yeah, your normal Fairy Tail day._

 _He found who he was looking for the girl with the curly pink hair. Ferrous noticed she was cuddling with her blue-furry friend in their booth. Her head was tucked allowing Happy's ears to tickle her cheek. Ferrous just noticed a girl with thick wavy blue hair sitting across from her. She was trying to strike up a conversation and Nashi was not having any part of it._

 _Ferrous noticed the glare he had received from the blue-hair girl as he approached the table, "Hey…" he whispered flicking his girlfriend's forehead._

" _I wouldn't do it," The blue-hair girl responded._

" _Shut it Aurora," Ferrous hissed as he looked over his shoulder. "Nashi, I need to talk to you…"_

" _Go to hell," She whispered as she nuzzled Happy deeper to her chest._

 _Happy began to flail his arms coughing wildly, "Nashi! Stop! YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!"_

 _Nashi loosened her arms slightly, "Sorry little buddy…"_

 _Ferrous lowered himself to try and look into her eyes, "I'm already in hell," he whispered as he gently squeezed her knee, "because I am a huge idiot, and I want to apologize."_

 _Nashi tuned her head so she wouldn't be tempted to look at him, "You can take your apology and stick it up your ass…"_

 _Ferrous smirked, always so tactful, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"_

 _Happy looked at the dark-hair male, shaking his head. Of course he would be back in the middle of two confused dragonslayers love-squabble. One was bad enough, "You heard the lady, she told ya to beat it!"_

" _Happy!" Nashi scolded gently. She looked up to see that what Happy had said had struck a cord with Ferrous. He wasn't wearing his usual half-smile. All emotions were absent._

" _You were thinking it!" There is was, the frown._

 _Aurora sighed as looked at the older male. He looked hurt, well more crushed, "Ferrous, just give her some space…"_

" _I will," Ferrous stated, "I want to tell her something…"_

" _Well then," Nashi stated not looking at him, "Get on with it?"_

" _You have to look at me…" He whispered. Nashi merely looked away, with a red blush across from her cheeks. "Please?"_

" _No…"_

 _Ferrous sighed. "Fine…"_

 _He managed as he stood up, he was gonna get her attention one way or another. He looked at the bar counter, he walked quickly to the counter and without a second thought jumped up. "FERROUS! GET DOWN FROM THE BAR!" He heard Aunt Mirajane yelled at him._

" _Mira I'm so sorry!" Levy apologized as she tried to calm the demon woman, "FERROUS JAMES!"_

" _NASHI LAYLA DRAGNEEL," He shout causing everybody and their mother to look at him. He opened up his arms, "I'M SORRY, I'M AN IDIOT! I WAS STUPID AND SCARED! I WAS SCARED WHEN YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME! I'M SORRY I COULDN'T SAY IT BACK TO YOU!" He pleaded as he watched the girl in the corner hide behind her hair, "But, I'm also sorry that I didn't tell that I am a complete utter fool when I'm with you." He didn't what possessed him to jump on to the closest table but he did. Causing a few members to quickly grab their food before he land_ _ **("I swear I have no clue where he learned how to do that!" Levy chided.)**_ _, "Which is why I couldn't tell you how I felt…" he was breathing hard as he watch her big chocolate eyes, "But I will say is I'm not sorry that I am in love with you. I'm in love with the girl who had wire frame glasses and pigtails. I'm in love with the girl who has insanely curly pink hair! I'm love with the girl who snorts when she laughs! I love the girl who kick my ass when I'm a total dick."_

 _He could have sworn he had heard Aunt Mirajane faint somewhere behind him, "I love you Nashi Dragneel."_

 _Nashi stood up and quickly walked over to where he was standing, she didn't hesitate to pull him off the table he was standing on without a second thought, "Mavis, you are so embarrassing…" He noticed how red her face._

" _Isn't that how though Fairytale princess confess?" Ferrous could feel her smiling against his collar-bone. He smiled pulling her into a bone-crushing hug, he hadn't noticed he was crying, "I love you…" He whispered kissing her forehead._

 _She grabbed the back of his shirt pulling him closer, "I love you too…"_

 _Ferrous was not ready for his mother to twist his ear as she dragged him over to the bar for his punishment. Apparently, she and his father raised him better than to jump on bars and tables. He didn't care, Nashi forgave him plus it felt nice hearing those words for her lips._

xXx

Ferrous jumped as he felt Happy fly behind his back suddenly, "Hm… the chicken-shit finally came in!" Happy quipped as he hovered into the doorway of the living room.

Lucy walked in with two cups of tea in her hand, "Happy!"

"I'm just calling it like I see it Lushi!" Happy answered as he flew to Natsu was sitting. Ferrous rolled his eyes, that flying cat was a serious thorn in his side. Good thing Pantherlily, was actually relatively laid back otherwise he would be in deep shit.

Ferrous followed the blonde into the living room. It was the same as he remember it always, the couch was pushed up against the wall and clear view of the window. The armchairs on either side of the couch turned towards the coffee table in the center of the room.

The celestial mage hand one of the coffee cups to the elder dragonslayer, and took her seat on the couch. Ferrous took a deep breath, "You can take a seat Ferrous I promise we won't bite…" Lucy smiled as she gestured for the young man to sit in one of the chairs.

Natsu scoffed as he put his arm around his wife, "May toughen the kid up…"

"Natsu," Lucy smirked as she gently patted his knee, some things never change.

"I would like to have your permission," Ferrous swallowed the saliva that was building in his mouth, "To propose to Nashi…" He was ready to continue their journey.

xXx

 **I like my cliffhangers for short stories. It makes them more interesting.**

 **Wasn't little Ferrous so adorable? I just want to cuddle him!**

 _ **Later,  
Rosedragon**_


End file.
